Mój całkiem własny Potter
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, sequel miniaturki "Mój całkiem własny dziadek". Biedny Severus Snape nigdy nie spodziewał się, że nadejdzie taki czas w jego życiu, kiedy otoczą go Potterowie. Że jeden Potter będzie jego. Ale czy naprawdę tylko jeden?
1. Dzieci są skarbem

_**oryginał: **__My Very Own Potter__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Rameelia__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy

Dzieci są skarbem

* * *

- Pozwól mi przynajmniej zachować _odrobinę_ godności, co, Potter?

- Ach, teraz wracamy do _Pottera_?

- To już jest wystarczająco upokarzające w takiej formie, jak jest - stęknął Snape.

- Co? Że dla odmiany to ja pomagam panu, _profesorze_? Uratował mi pan życie tyle razy, że nie potrafię tego zliczyć.

- Tak, dziękuję. - Rozdrażniony Snape uniósł głos. - Twoje odczucia są doprawdy godne podziwu, ale w tej chwili ich nie zniosę.

Harry westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Co chce pan żebym zrobił? Rzucił pana na ziemię i kazał czołgać się do domu?

- To byłoby bardziej stosowne.

- Cieszę się, że nie stracił pan poczucia humoru.

- Zamknij się, Potter. Drażnisz mnie.

- No dobra. - Harry zatrzymał się na środku drogi prowadzącej do jego domu. - Mogę pana lewitować. Na to się pan zgodzi?

Snape odmruknął coś na zgodę. Harry wyjął różdżkę.

- _Mobilicorpus_!

Ciało Snape'a uniosło się do pionu i zawisło kilka centymetrów nad ziemią.

- Hmm, myślę, że go zatrzymam - stwierdził Harry z namysłem, patrząc na wózek inwalidzki.

Snape warknął ostrzegawczo.

- Mówię poważnie. - Harry zerknął na niego z ukosa. - Chcę mieć pewność, że będzie pan wykonywał ćwiczenia, a to... - stuknął wózek różdżką, aby go odesłać - ...będzie dla pana niezłym przypomnieniem.

- Nie pouczaj mnie, chłopcze!

Harry tylko roześmiał się i ruszył dalej. Snape nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że im bliżej byli drzwi wejściowych, tym bardziej był zdenerwowany.

Z perspektywy czasu, pomyślał, mógł swoje obecne położenie zrzucić na karb tego, że tak długo był nieprzytomny. Tak, najwyraźniej nie był przy zdrowych zmysłach, kiedy przyjął tytuł "dziadka". Oczywiście, był wdzięczny, a nawet zachwycony, że ktoś chce, aby właśnie on był częścią życia tej osoby. Na tę część, jak naiwnie sobie wyobrażał, składałyby się kartki z życzeniami na Gwiazdkę, odwiedziny raz czy dwa razy w miesiącu... albo w roku. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że miałby mieszkać z Potterami, którzy mieli troje dzieci. Troje, na litość Merlina! A napatrzył się dość w trakcie swojej kariery w Hogwarcie, aby wiedzieć, że wszystkie dzieci są zasmarkane, marudne, kapryśne... no, poza małym Albusem. To musiało być jedyne istniejące dziecko, które nie działało Snape'owi na nerwy. I Harry musiał to zauważyć, ponieważ każda jego następna wizyta zawsze pociągała za sobą jakiś dyskretny komentarz o Snapie wprowadzającym się do nich na przemian z niedyskretnym ruganiem Ala za skakanie po dziadku, którego będzie miał okazję wystarczająco zadręczać w najbliższej przyszłości. Jakże to ślizgońsko z jego strony.

Głos Harry'ego przerwał jego rozmyślania.

- Jesteśmy. - Zawahał się na chwilę, a potem uśmiechnął ze skrępowaniem. - Witaj w domu.

Snape już słyszał wysokie głosy i słoniowy tupot biegnących dzieci. Postarał się pozbierać. Patrzył w twarz Czarnemu Panu - z całą pewnością nie powinien denerwować się na myśl o spotkaniu z dziećmi.

Harry otworzył drzwi.

- Ufff! - Małe ciało wywróciło się u ich stóp.

- Al! Nic ci nie jest?

Harry pochylił się, aby podnieść syna. Na szczęście pamiętał o tym, żeby różdżką wciąż celować w Snape'a, toteż profesor nie musiał doświadczać czegoś tak zawstydzającego, jak upadek na podłogę na oczach pozostałej dwójki dzieci, która zjawiła się w korytarzu za Alem.

Albus skoczył na równe nogi z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha.

- Tatuś! Dziadek! Co tak długo? Myślałem, że nigdy nie przyjdziecie!

- Ale jesteśmy, urwisie. - Harry potargał mu włosy. - A ty powinieneś ostrożniej biegać po domu.

- _W ogóle_ nie powinieneś biegać po domu - poprawił Snape surowo.

- Jesteś tu nowy, więc nie możesz nami rządzić. - Drugi z chłopców skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, podobnie zresztą jak Harry.

- Nie musisz być niegrzeczny dla profesora Snape'a, Jamesie.

Tym razem nie zareagował na użycie przez Harry'ego jego tytułu. "Profesor" brzmiało bardziej... onieśmielająco. Skoro zaś chłopiec nosił przeklęte imię Jamesa Pottera, lepiej żeby ten "profesor" powstrzymał jakiekolwiek skłonności do złego zachowania, zanim będą miały okazję objawić się w jeszcze większym stopniu.

James zarumienił się, ale nie zmienił wyzywającej postawy, mierząc go wzrokiem z góry na dół.

- Wcale nie wygląda jakoś ekstra, Al. Mówiłeś, że jest bardziej superancki od Batmana.

- On jest super! - wtrąciła się dziewczynka. - Jest wyższy od tatusia!

No świetnie. Teraz był obserwowany jak owad pod mikroskopem. Nie wspominając już o tym, że wcale nie podobało mu się porównanie do jakiegoś człowieka-nietoperza, kimkolwiek by nie był. Nie mógł się zdecydować, czy warknąć na Jamesa, czy spojrzeć gniewnie na Albusa.

- Dziadek umie robić różne wspaniałe rzeczy, prawda, dziadku? - Al opiekuńczo chwycił jego szatę.

Niech mu Merlin dopomoże, ale nawet kamień by rozmiękł, gdyby spojrzał w te wielkie, proszące oczy. Poczuł, że całe jego poirytowanie na Albusa znika. Było nie było, wśród uczniów w Hogwarcie krążyły znacznie paskudniejsze plotki i opowieści o nim, a do porównywania z nietoperzem właściwie się przyzwyczaił.

- Owszem, umiem - odparł stanowczo.

James parsknął.

- Co? Nie wierzysz mi? - Wygiął brew wyzywająco. - A jeśli ci powiem, że potrafię chodzić, nie dotykając nogami podłogi?

James zmrużył oczy.

- Udowodnij!

- No dobrze. - Snape westchnął cierpiętniczo, jakby niewiara dziecka była dla niego bolesna. - Skoro nalegasz.

Modlił się, żeby Harry nie zepsuł zabawy, kiedy podciągał szatę, aby odsłonić unoszące się w powietrzu stopy.

- Dziadku, ty latasz! - krzyknął Albus, gapiąc się w dół. Nawet James i Lily wybałuszyli oczy. - Mówiłem ci, James!

- I to jeszcze nie wszystko - dodał Snape tajemniczo. - Mam całkiem sporo sztuczek w zanadrzu.

- Wujek Ron też umie robić różne rzeczy - powiedział James bez większego przekonania.

Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Potrafi zrobić tak, żeby łyżka tkwiła w jego nosie bez trzymania?

Harry zarechotał, zdołał to jednak zamaskować udawanym atakiem kaszlu. James rzucił okiem na ojca.

- No... tatuś umie zrobić Zwód Wrońskiego! Założę się, że nawet nie wiesz, co to jest!

- Dobrze już, dość tego. Profesor Snape nie jest zwierzakiem w zoo, który robi sztuczki na wasze zawołanie - Harry uspokoił się dostatecznie, by upomnieć syna. - A gdzie wasza matka?

Jakby na sygnał, Ginny wyszła z jednego z pomieszczeń, wycierając ręce w fartuch.

- Co was zatrzymało? Kolacja gotowa.

Panna Weasley - nie, pani Potter, poprawił się - spojrzała na niego i przywitała się nieco formalnie:

- Witam, profesorze Snape.

- Pani Potter. - Pochylił głowę na powitanie. - I proszę mnie nazywać Severusem. Pani szkolne czasy dawno minęły.

- Trudno wyzbyć się starych zwyczajów. - Uśmiechnęła się sztywno.

- Gotowałaś, Ginny? - Harry ze zdumieniem wpatrywał się w fartuch żony.

- Tak, Harry, _potrafię_ gotować.

Czyli pani domu nie była dzisiaj w najlepszym nastroju? Jakoś nie dziwiło go, że zbiegło się to z jego przybyciem.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Daj spokój, Ginny, nie ugotujesz zupy nawet jeśli miałoby ci to uratować życie! Dlaczego nie poczekałaś, aż wrócimy? Zaoszczędziłbym ci kłopotu.

Ze wszystkich idiotycznych rzeczy, jakie Harry mógł powiedzieć, ta zajmowała zdecydowanie pierwsze miejsce, musiał przyznać Snape. Sam mógł nigdy nie mieć zbyt dobrego podejścia do kobiet, jeżeli jednak czegokolwiek się z tej dziedziny nauczył, był to fakt, że mężczyzna zawsze musiał okazywać uznanie dla ich przejawów dobrej woli, nawet jeśli musiał przy tym lekko nagiąć prawdę lub wręcz posunąć się do bezczelnego kłamstwa.

- Pomyślałam, że okazja wymaga ode mnie pewnego wysiłku. - Zdawało się, że Ginny zachowuje pozory wyłącznie z myślą o gościu. - Dalej, dzieci, umyjcie ręce i zjemy kolację. - Zagoniła protestujących malców do łazienki.

- _Polecimy_ za nimi? - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, ruszając. - Nie mogę się doczekać tej łyżki w pana nosie.

- Bezczelny bachor - mruknął Snape. - Wcale się nie zmieniłeś.

**xXxXx**

_"Armaty z Chudley rozpoczęły pochód w górę tabeli... antyczne miotły, w tym cała seria Nimbusów, znowu w sprzedaży... włoski szukający otrzymuje irlandzkie obywatelstwo na dwa miesiące przed Pucharem Europy..."_

Snape westchnął, wertując strony. Nie było żadnej, najdrobniejszej nawet wzmianki wartej uwagi w tym czasopiśmie. Ani w całym pokoju, prawdę powiedziawszy, w którym znajdowały się tylko czasopisma o quidditchu, plakaty z quidditchem (z wyjątkiem jednego, który rozwiązał zagadkę tożsamości Batmana), wszystko quidditchowe; w kącie stała nawet złamana miotełka dziecięca. To musiał być pokój Jamesa, jako że chłopiec miał obsesję na punkcie tego niebezpiecznego sportu. Musiał wysłuchać listy kilkunastu groźnych zagrań w quidditchu, jakie malec podobno potrafił wykonać, aż wreszcie znaczące kaszlnięcie Harry'ego powstrzymało dalszy zalew tego rodzaju informacji. To jest do czasu, kiedy chłopiec zaczął wymieniać szereg zabójczych technik karate, jakie ćwiczył na Albusie, co sprawiło, że Ginny i Snape złowrogo popatrzyli na Harry'ego, który od razu wymamrotał coś o "zapoznaniu Rona z karate następnym razem".

Ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi.

- Proszę.

- Dziadku! Mam dla ciebie czasopisma o eliksirach! - Albus wpadł do środka i wdrapał się na jego kolana, entuzjastycznie wymachując kilkoma egzemplarzami "Pierwszorzędnego Warzyciela". - Tatuś mówi, że lubisz eliksiry. Lubisz, prawda? - Zaniepokoił się nagle Al.

- Tak. - Snape skinął głową i chłopiec się rozpromienił.

- Jeszcze trochę powskakujesz dziadkowi na kolana i zaraz postawisz go na nogi. - Harry wszedł do pokoju za synem.

- Naprawdę? - Dziecko spojrzało na Snape'a i stwierdziło bardzo poważnie: - Mogę przychodzić i wskakiwać ci na kolana codziennie, dziadku.

- Dziękuję ci, Albusie, ale to nie będzie konieczne.

- Powiem ci, co będzie konieczne, Al. - Harry usiadł w fotelu. - Możesz przychodzić i pilnować, żeby dziadek codziennie wykonywał swoje ćwiczenia, bo jemu się chyba wydaje, że jego nogi same zaczną chodzić. Co ty na to?

- Przestań traktować mnie jak dziecko, Harry - zadrwił Snape. - Tym uzdrowicielom nie można powierzyć leczenia ropuchy, a co dopiero człowieka, a ja doskonale dam sobie radę z zajmowaniem się sobą, bardzo ci dziękuję.

- Babcia Molly mówi, że trzeba słuchać uzdrowicieli - Albus zniżył głos do szeptu. - Jak nie posłuchasz, to będziesz bardzo niegrzeczny, dziadku. A wcale nie chcesz, żeby babcia Molly dowiedziała się, że jesteś niegrzeczny. James kiedyś nie został w łóżku, jak miał grypę, i wpadł w wielkie tarapaty, bo babcia była na niego bardzo, bardzo zła. - Wzdrygnął się na myśl o tym wspomnieniu.

- Właśnie, nie chcesz być niegrzeczny, prawda, Severusie? - Harry uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. - Więc Al będzie miał na ciebie oko.

Snape mruknął coś niezrozumiałego. Choć wolałby, aby nikt nie widział jego śmiesznych masaży i treningów, które miały niby przywrócić krążenie krwi, może wcale nie przeszkadzałoby mu towarzystwo. Zresztą kto wie, Al mógłby niespodziewanie uznać, że nie chce aż tak często widywać dziadka teraz, kiedy mieszkają w tym samym domu i ma go na wyciągnięcie ręki praktycznie cały czas... Nie byłby Ślizgonem, gdyby nie skorzystał z okazji.

- Jak ci się podoba pokój? - spytał Harry, zwracając jego myśli na inne tory. - To tylko na dziś, jutro zorganizujemy ci inny. Do ostatniej chwili nie byłem pewny, czy się zgodzisz.

- Co zrobiłeś Jamesowi, żeby oddał swój pokój? Przekupiłeś go?

Harry splótł palce i spojrzał w sufit; pogodny uśmiech na jego twarzy niesamowicie przypominał Snape'owi Dumbledore'a.

- Prawdę mówiąc, mieliśmy tu drobne przepychanki na temat tego, kto będzie mógł zaofiarować ci swój pokój.

Snape spojrzał w dół, na Ala, który zaczerwienił się i odsunął nieco, miętosząc rąbek swojej koszulki.

- Albusie Severusie Potterze, biłeś się ze swoim bratem? - Zmusił się do użycia surowego tonu, chociaż w rzeczywistości czuł intrygującą ochotę do rozgrzeszenia mającego wypisane na twarzy poczucie winy chłopca, który siedział na jego kolanach, oraz jednoczesne poradzenie Harry'emu, aby trzymał starszego syna twardszą ręką.

Al zerknął na ojca, po czym znowu spuścił wzrok i przygryzł dolną wargę.

- Masz na mnie patrzeć, kiedy do ciebie mówię, mój mały. - Uniósł brodę Albusa. - Czy to właściwy sposób rozwiązywania konfliktów? Za pomocą pięści?

Chłopiec patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na niego, i wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się zalać łzami.

- Nie - wymamrotał. - Ale jesteś moim dziadkiem, powinłeś mieć mój pokój.

- James! Al! Gdzie jesteście? Potrzebuję was w kuchni! - usłyszał z dołu głos Ginny.

- Czy wciąż będziesz moim dziadkiem? - Pytanie Albusa było tak ciche, że prawie go nie usłyszał. I nie, to nie dłoń Severusa Snape'a znalazła się na policzku chłopca. Nie, to nie kąciki ust Severusa Snape'a lekko się uniosły.

- Nie sądzę, abyś tak łatwo mógł się mnie pozbyć, mój mały. Ale nie bij się już więcej, zrozumiano?

Al uśmiechnął się lekko, w sposób niemal identyczny jak on sam, energicznie pokiwał głową i wypadł z pokoju, kiedy matka znowu go zawołała. Snape patrzył za nim, aż dziecko znikło w korytarzu, po czym odchrząknął i wrócił do leżących na łóżku czasopism.

- Wiesz, on od tygodni mówił tylko o tobie. "Dziadek to, dziadek tamto" - odezwał się Harry. - Myślę, że chciał wzbudzić zazdrość w Jamesie. I udało mu się. Kwestia pokoju nie była jedyną, o jaką się pobili.

- Dałeś Jamesowi za dużo swobody, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o sporty, których jest, ach, zapalonym entuzjastą. - Snape nie zdołał powstrzymać oskarżycielskiego tonu, który zabarwił jego głos. - Słyszałeś, co on ma zamiar zrobić Albusowi po kolacji?

Harry zachichotał.

- Nie powinieneś przejmować się Jamesem, on tylko tak mówi. Sądzi, że mniej się nim interesujemy, więc próbuje na wszystkich zrobić wrażenie takimi rzeczami.

- Doprawdy.

Harry westchnął na dźwięk jego drwiącego tonu.

- James to dobry chłopiec. Nie powinieneś przypinać mu łatki zbrodniarza tylko przez to, jak się nazywa.

Rozmowa przyjęła niepożądany obrót. Harry nie powiedział na głos, że Snape popełnił ten sam błąd wiele lat temu, kiedy inny chłopiec o zielonych oczach - jedynym, co w jego wyglądzie przypominało matkę - przybył do Hogwartu.

- Twoja żona nie wydaje się być zachwycona moją obecnością tutaj - uznał Snape nonszalancko, aby uniknąć nieprzyjemnego tematu jego przeszłych pomyłek.

- Cóż... - Harry brzmiał na skrępowanego. Wstał i podszedł do jednego z plakatów, jakby chciał mu się przyjrzeć z bliska; Snape zbyt późno zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że w celu odsunięcia od siebie poczucia winy zachował się nietaktownie.

- Nieważne, Harry. To nie moja sprawa.

Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się odrobinę nienaturalnie.

- Nie, w porządku. Chodzi o to, że... - Ponownie odwrócił się do ściany. - Ginny czasami nie rozumie. Mówi, że to znowu to całe moje ratowanie innych. - Roześmiał się krótko. - Po tym, jak ci idioci w Ministerstwie odmówili zwrotu pieniędzy na twoje konto w Gringocie i zniesienia zakazu kupowania przez byłych śmierciożerców normalnych domów... Powiedziałem im, że mam dowody, że przez cały czas pracowałeś dla Dumbledore'a, powiedziałem im, że mogę zeznawać pod _Veritaserum_, ale te nadęte snoby... arrr, naprawdę nie chcę o tym mówić. Zapewnienie ci dachu nad głową to najmniej, co mogłem zrobić. I tyle.

Snape wlepiał wzrok w plecy Harry'ego.

- Dałeś mi więcej, niż tylko to. O wiele, wiele więcej, Harry - powiedział cicho.

Harry spojrzał przez ramię i Snape zdążył dostrzec cień swobodnego uśmiechu na jego twarzy, zanim ponownie skupił uwagę na czasopismach trzymanych w ręce. Pochylił nad nimi głowę i jego czarne włosy zasłoniły mu twarz, skrywając jego własny uśmiech wdzięczności.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału pierwszego

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	2. Wujkowie są śmieszni

_Aktualizację tego tłumaczenia zawdzięczamy wszyscy przede wszystkim __**Mirriel**__, założycielce i administratorce Forum Mirriel, która w czeluściach internetu znalazła dla nas oryginał owego fanfika, abym mogła tłumaczyć go dalej. Za to jej wielkie dzięki składam. Wy też powinniście ;-)._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__My Very Own Potter__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Rameelia__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Rozdział drugi

Wujkowie są śmieszni

* * *

Ten profesor nie wyglądał za bardzo jak profesor. Dziadkowo specjalnie też nie. Ale umiał krzywić się dość dziko i to było trochę straszne, choć w sumie nie był aż tak przerażający, jak mówił wujek Ron. Na pewno żaden tłusty śluz nie kapał mu z włosów i nie wyżerał dziur w podłodze i nie miał zakrwawionych kłów, którymi odgryzał głowy wszystkim podchodzącym zbyt blisko.

Właściwie powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Od kiedy dowiedział się, że Święty Mikołaj wcale nie ma węgierskiego rogogona, który zjada niegrzecznych chłopców, nie za bardzo wierzył w historyjki wujka Rona.

James ukradkiem obserwował znad talerza, jak profesor wyciera usta serwetką i każe robić Alowi to samo. Opuścił wzrok i ze złością wbił łyżkę w marchewkę pływającą w jego zupie.

Wszyscy, którzy spotkali Ala po raz pierwszy, uważali go za miłego chłopczyka i cackali się z nim, i szczypali go w policzki, i uśmiechali się, i co tylko. James wiedział lepiej: jego brat był podstępnym wężem, który trafi do Slytherinu i zostanie następnym Czarnym Panem, źlejszym od nich wszystkich. Tak. A wtedy James, dzielny rycerz Jasnej Strony, uwolni świat od niego. Po tym, jak wszyscy będę go o to błagać, oczywiście. Najpierw odmówi, powie, że ma serce złamane na wieki, bo nikt nie chciał być _jego_ dziadkiem...

- Zrobisz tą sztuczkę z łyżką, dziadku? - Głos Ala wdarł się w myśli Jamesa i chłopiec spojrzał w górę.

- Nie sądzę, aby stół podczas kolacji był odpowiednim miejscem dla takiej demonstracji - odparł sztywno Snape, kątem oka zerkając na Ginny.

- Ale dziadku, proszę? Prooooszę?... - jęczał Al.

Lily dołączyła do jego próśb, podczas gdy Harry cicho śmiał się w swoją miskę zupy. Po krótkim i pozbawionym przekonania oporze Snape wreszcie się poddał. James udawał, że nie obchodzi go to, co dzieje się po drugiej stronie stołu, nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać przed zerkaniem co rusz na profesora: teraz łyżka zwisała z jego podobnego do dzioba nosa - widok, który kłócił się z jego surowym zachowaniem - a potem znalazł sykla za uchem Ala i radził mu trzymać kieszonkowe w skarbonce.

- Umiem latać na miotle na stojąco - wypalił nagle James.

Nie wiedział, co go opętało, żeby to powiedzieć, ale ciągnął z brawurą, wymieniając kilka innych zagrywek z quidditcha, które widział w wykonaniu swego ojca. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet nie wolno mu było jeździć na miotle, nie samemu, w każdym razie. Ale przecież nie musiał o tym wspominać.

- ...i salto, podwójne, kiedy ogon jest do góry, i potem się nurkuje za...

- James.

Zamilkł na dźwięk ostrzegawczego tonu taty. Snape nie wyglądał na strasznie zachwyconego jego wystąpieniem, co z jakiegoś powodu go rozczarowało. James wrócił do atakowania jarzyn.

- Wujek Ron nauczył mnie, jak się przewraca kogoś złapaniem za jedną nogę - odezwał się w ciszy James, goniąc w zupie kawałek ziemniaka. - I jak uderzać kolanem przy podwójnym chwycie za szyję. Mogę potem pokazać na Alu.

James zaryzykował zerknięcie na profesora i zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego on i mamusia ze złością patrzyli na tatę? Później to samo spojrzenie skierowali na Jamesa, który z zażenowaniem zaczął się wiercić na krześle, czując, jak policzki zaczynają mu czerwienieć. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego czuł się winny za każdym razem, kiedy spadało na niego spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Zupełnie jakby oskarżały go o coś. Ale on przecież nie zamierzał zrobić Alowi krzywdy! No, nie całkiem celowo.

Do końca posiłku już nikt się nie odzywał. Harry i Snape - z Alem, oczywiście, przyklejonym do nich - zniknęli na piętrze, żeby zakwaterować profesora.

James był raczej zadowolony z siebie, że udało mu się obalić argumenty Ala (samego Ala też) i w końcu tatuś postanowił, że Snape przez jakiś czas zamieszka w pokoju Jamesa. To było strasznie niesprawiedliwe, że Al miał teraz drugiego dziadka i jeszcze miałby mu oddać swój pokój? Nie było szans, żeby James na to pozwolił.

- Jamesie, przestań śnić na jawie i pomóż mi z naczyniami - powiedziała Ginny, odrywając chłopca od rozmyślań.

- Przepraszam, mamo. - James wstał od stołu. - Myję czy wycieram?

- Wycierasz. Lily pozbiera brudne talerze - poleciła Ginny, kiedy podwijała rękawy.

- Ale to kolej Ala - narzekał chłopiec.

Nietypowa mina pojawiła się na twarzy Ginny - coś między przeprosinami a gniewem. James zauważył to ostatnie i pośpieszył do zlewu. Mama potrafiła być dość straszna, kiedy się gniewała, jeśli jej ostatnia kłótnia z tatą miała być jakąś wskazówką.

Zawsze zaczynało się od: "Mamusia porozmawia sobie teraz z waszym tatusiem", co, jak James nauczył się w swoim krótkim życiu, oznaczało spacer na dworze. "Porozmawianie sobie" równało się "wrzeszczeniu wniebogłosy", a on tego nienawidził.

- Tatuś i Al pomogą profesorowi urządzić się, zanim przyjdą goście - poinformowała ich Ginny, odbierając talerze od Lily. - Ciocia Hermiona i wujek Ron odwiedzą nas, żeby przywitać się z profesorem Snape'em.

- Czy Rose i Hugo też będą? - spytała dziewczynka.

- Tak. I ciocia Minerwa.

James nie zwracał uwagi na wesołą paplaninę Lily o gościach. Nie dbał specjalnie o ich liczne ciocie i wielu wujków; nie rozumiał nawet, dlaczego musieli nazywać profesor McGonagall ciocią. Była... coś jakby... starożytna! Starsza niż babcia Molly. Ale Lily zaczęła ją tak nazywać i wszyscy pozostali to podchwycili. James cieszył się tylko na spotkanie z wujkiem Ronem.

- Będą tu niedługo, więc nigdzie mi nie znikajcie - powiedziała Ginny, gdy skończyli z naczyniami. - James? James! Słyszałeś, co mówiłam?

Spojrzał w górę, słysząc ostry głos matki.

- Tak, mamo.

- To dobrze.

Lily została w kuchni, a James powlókł się na piętro. Drzwi od jego pokoju były lekko uchylone; zatrzymał się, słysząc głosy dobiegające ze środka. Był tam profesor, tatuś coś mówił i... Al. No pewnie.

James wlepił wściekłe spojrzenie we framugę.

- ...kiedyś nie został w łóżku, jak miał grypę, i wpadł w wielkie tarapaty, bo babcia była na niego bardzo, bardzo zła - usłyszał z korytarza cichy głos Ala.

Och, tak, James pamiętał tamten raz aż za dobrze i nie zamierzał powtarzać czegoś podobnego w najbliższym czasie. Rozgniewana babcia Molly była nawet straszniejsza od mamusi. Jak wtedy, kiedy wpadł na nieszczęsny pomysł sprawienia, żeby bezpieczniki dziadka Artura zrobiły coś ciekawego, więc podwędził babci różdżkę, żeby z nią poeksperymentować. Kiedy babcia wpadła na niego i jego śpiewające bezpieczniki, nawrzeszczała na niego naprawdę głośno, a potem wyrwała mu różdżkę i dała mu trzy klapsy. Bolało jak diabli! James był wdzięczny, że mamusia i tatuś nigdy nie dawali im lania.

- ...biłeś się ze swoim bratem?

Surowe pytanie zwróciło uwagę Jamesa. Choć tym razem to Al obrywał, nie zdołał powstrzymać kroku w tył.

- James! Al! Gdzie jesteście? Potrzebuję was w kuchni!

Poczuł ulgę, słysząc wołanie matki, i wykorzystał okazję do ucieczki, zanim profesor albo tatuś mogli wypaść z pokoju i oskarżyć go o rozpoczęcie bójki.

- Jamesie, umyj twarz i ręce, Ron i Hermiona przechodzą już siecią Fiuu - poleciła Ginny, gdy wszedł do kuchni; mimo że nie czuł potrzeby mycia w tym konkretnym momencie, pośpieszył do łazienki.

- Do salonu, oboje. Alu, ręce i buzia - dodała, kiedy młodszy brat wparował do kuchni. - Gdzie wasz ojciec?

- Rozmawia z dziadkiem.

Jamesowi udało się w drodze do salonu mocno popchnąć brata. Uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo. Al w odpowiedzi pokazał mu język.

Ogień na kominku rozbłysnął zielono i wypluł wujka Rona i Rose, kiedy James wszedł do pokoju. Ciocia Hermiona już tam była - czyściła ubrania Hugona z popiołu.

- Och, cześć, Lily, Jamesie. - Uśmiechnęła się do nich.

- Cześć - burknął James.

Lily nie traciła czasu: pociągnęła ze sobą Hugona, żeby pokazać mu jej nową trupę samosterujących lalek. Rose, ich rozsądniejsza kuzynka, została z rodzicami.

- Witka, James! Gdzie wszyscy? - spytał Ron, z rozmachem siadając na sofie i częstując się ciastkiem stojącym na ławie.

Chłopiec obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.

- Cześć wszystkim. - Ginny wetknęła głowę do salonu. - Zaraz będziemy. Harry i Snape są na piętrze.

- Pójdę po nich! - zawołał Al z kuchni, a James skrzywił się.

- Oczywiście - odparła Hermiona uprzejmie, po czym usiadła z Rose.

- To ile razy Snape zdążył obrazić inteligencję wszystkich, odkąd tu jest?

- Ron! - Hermiona spojrzała gniewnie na męża. - Nie musisz być niegrzeczny. Profesor Snape niewątpliwie się zmienił.

- Zmienił się? - Ron mrugnął do Jamesa. - On tylko spał; obudził się równie paskudny, jak był wcześniej.

- Właściwie był w śpiączce - Hermiona poprawiła go odruchowo. - A ty wiesz o wszystkim, co on zrobił, więc przynajmniej postaraj się zachowywać kulturalnie. Zwłaszcza przy dzieciach.

Ron prychnął, ale nie kontynuował tematu.

- Chodź no tu. - Skinął na Jamesa. Chłopiec podszedł i wuj podniósł go, aby posadzić sobie na kolanach. - Nauczyłeś się już tego podwójnego salta?

- Nie - odparł naburmuszony James, opierając się o Rona. - Tatuś ostatnio nie latał.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy dać upust złości na tatusia, Ala i cały świat ogółem i opowiedzieć wujkowi o tej straszliwej niesprawiedliwości posiadania tylko jednego dziadka. Nie miał jednak okazji, ponieważ w pokoju zjawiła się cała jego rodzina, z radośnie paplającym Alem na czele.

- Tutaj są, dziadku. Czy ciocia Hermiona i wujek Ron też byli twoimi uczniami?

- Wszyscy nimi byliśmy - zapewnił Harry. - Severusie, pamiętasz...

- Tak, oczywiście. Pani Weasley. Panie Weasley.

- Witam, profesorze - pozdrowiła go Hermiona. - Powiedz dzień dobry, Rose.

- Cześć - odezwała się dziewczynka nieśmiało.

James był wdzięczny, że kiedy wujek Ron wstał i zwyczajnie skinął głową, nadal obejmował chłopca w ramionach. Dzięki temu nie czuł się taki opuszczony i samotny, kiedy Al z samozadowoleniem patrzył na niego spomiędzy profesora i tatusia.

Podano podwieczorek i dorośli rozsiedli się, aby zacząć swoje nudne dorosłe rozmowy. Na szczęście wujek Ron chyba też nie zwracał na nie wielkiej uwagi; po dziesięciu minutach dyskusji zwrócił się do siostrzeńca:

- Co to za niezadowolona mina, Jamesie?

Chłopiec nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami.

Ron przez moment obserwował wyraz jego twarzy, po czym uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i spytał:

- Widziałeś te kły?

- On wcale żadnych nie ma.

- Nie ma żadnych? - obruszył się Ron pozornie. - Poczekaj, aż będzie ciemno. W słońcu ich nie widać.

James zerknął na niego sceptycznie. Ron poruszył brwiami.

- Naprawdę. Zastanawiasz się, skąd wiem? Kiedy chodziliśmy do szkoły, twój tata i ja włóczyliśmy się po zamku po godzinach. Trafiliśmy na korytarz na trzecim piętrze, gdzie zobaczyliśmy najbrzydszą, najpaskudniejszą scenę, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem: pana wampirów Snape'a pożerającego swoją wrzeszczącą ofiarę. Widzieliśmy, jak jego kły, długie i ostrze jak sztylety, bezlitośnie zatapiają się w ciele bezradnego puchońskiego pierwszaka... w taki sposób!

Palce Rona zatańczyły na żebrach Jamesa i chłopiec roześmiał się na całe gardło, próbując uciec przed torturą.

- P-prze... e-estań... wu-u-ujku!

- Przyznaj, że mi nie uwierzyłeś!

- J-ja... p-proszę... nie... u-uwie-uwierzyłem...

- Powiedz, że teraz wierzysz!

- N-naprawdę wie-wierzę ciiiii! - wyrzęził James resztą tchu.

Dzwonek do drzwi przerwał męczarnie.

- Spodziewacie się jeszcze kogoś? - Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego, poprawiając sobie na kolanach dyszącego chłopca.

- Tylko Minerwy - wyjaśnił Harry i poszedł jej otworzyć.

James odetchnął, zadowolony, że znowu może normalnie oddychać. Leniwie toczył wzrokiem po wszystkich obecnych. Ginny i Hermiona omawiały reorganizację ministerialnych departamentów, zaś Al rozsiadł się w podobnej pozycji na kolanach Snape'a. James ponownie się zachmurzył i przysunął bliżej do wujka. Jego nieustannie rozgniewany wzrok powędrował do góry i napotkał pałające spojrzenie. Profesor patrzył na niego inaczej, jakby szukał czegoś w jego twarzy. Przez sekundę nie był w stanie odwrócił oczu, zahipnotyzowany.

- Tędy.

Harry wprowadził profesor McGonagall do salonu i Snape zerwał kontakt wzrokowy. Zaczęły się kolejne powitania, kolejna wymiana uprzejmości i wieczór ciągnął się dalej, z dorosłymi rozmawiającymi o pracy, dawnych czasach, jeszcze trochę o pracy i ponownie o dawnych czasach. Wreszcie James, Al i nawet Rose zmęczyli się i opuścili duszny pokój, aby bawić się w chowanego w ogrodzie.

**xXxXx**

Wszyscy wrócili do swoich pokoi. Dom był cichy, z wyjątkiem okazjonalnych krzyków sowy i cykania świerszczy rozlegającego się w letniej nocy.

James szurnął nogami i nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Powinien być w łóżku i dawno spać, ale nie mógł poradzić, że coś go tu przyciągało. I w ogóle to małe dzieci, takie jak Al i Lily, chodziły spać o dziesiątej, nie wspominając już o tym, że w głowie Jamesa kłębiło się zbyt wiele myśli, żeby mógł zasnąć.

Rozmyślał. Dużo. Co, samo w sobie, było niezwykłe, bo normalnie wolał najpierw działać, a dopiero potem myśleć. Faktem jednak pozostaje, że przez większą część wieczora łamał sobie głowę, chociaż za bardzo to nie pomogło, i nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego stoi obecnie za drzwiami pokoju profesora Snape'a ani co właściwie zamierza powiedzieć.

- Przestaniesz się wreszcie guzdrać, chłopcze, i wejdziesz?

James wzdrygnął się, ale wykrzesał z siebie całą odwagę, na jaką było go stać, i otworzył drzwi, aby wejść do słabo oświetlonej sypialni. Profesor czytał czasopismo, które teraz leżało grzbietem do góry na kocu. Snape spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Ja... um... ja tylko... przyszedłem powiedzieć dobranoc - wymamrotał James do podłogi, szurając stopami.

Profesor milczał.

- Ja, eee... - Cisza była denerwująca, więc chłopiec podniósł wzrok. - C-co czytasz? - Pokazał palcem gruby magazyn.

- To raport o używaniu ekstraktu z ciemiernika do opóźniania wrodzonych skłonności pewnych gatunków ssaków.

- Och. - James przygryzł wargę. Nie zrozumiał z tego ani słowa.

Coś na kształt uśmieszku rozbawienia przemknęło przez twarz Snape'a, jego głos jednak pozostał beznamiętny.

- Zgaduję, że nie interesują cię eliksiry, prawda?

James ze smutkiem pokręcił głową, z całego serca pragnąc, żeby eliksiry były jego pasją.

- Lubisz za to quidditch, inne ryzykowne sporty i bicie własnego brata?

- Al zaczął! - krzyknął dotknięty chłopiec. - On... on mnie popchnął i... i przezywał mnie! Tylko dlatego, że tatuś zawsze słucha jego... - Przerwał, aby znaleźć odpowiednie oskarżenie.

- Co ty nie powiesz.

- To prawda! - Miał ochotę tupnąć. - A jego pokój i tak jest za mały.

- Ach. Podsłuchiwaliśmy, nieprawdaż?

- Nie - wymamrotał James nieprzekonująco, odwróciwszy wzrok.

Wszystko potoczyło się okropnie źle. Profesor musiał go teraz znienawidzić. Nie lubił eliksirów, bił się z Alem i podsłuchiwał. Oczy zapiekły go zdradziecko; ze złością wytarł je rękawem, ale nie zdołał powstrzymać pociągnięcia nosem.

- To niesprawiedliwe, że Al dostaje wszystko. - Samotna łza popłynęła mu po policzku.

Profesor przez chwilę milczał. Potem poklepał łóżko.

- Chodź, usiądź tu.

James podszedł chwiejnym krokiem i usiadł na skraju materaca ze zwieszoną głową.

Snape wepchnął mu w dłonie chusteczkę.

- Wydmuchaj nos.

Chłopiec usłuchał, po czym oddał usmarkaną tkaninę. Profesor chwycił ją dwoma palcami i odłożył tak daleko, jak tylko zdołał.

- Być może... jeżeli obiecasz, że nie będziesz już wdawał się w bójki i będziesz latał tylko pod nadzorem dorosłych...

James raptownie uniósł głowę.

- Wtedy będziesz też moim dziadkiem?

Z jakiegoś powodu profesor wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego, zaraz jednak na jego twarz powróciła powściągliwa, obojętna mina.

- Po pierwsze: nie przerywa się, kiedy inni ludzie mówią.

Rozgoryczony James wlepił wzrok w swoje dłonie. Znowu wszystko zawalił i teraz profesor już nigdy, przenigdy...

- A po drugie, jeśli obiecasz, że od tej chwili będziesz się zachowywał jak najlepiej, mógłbym to rozważyć.

- N-naprawdę? - Patrzył na mężczyznę niepewnie.

- Tak. Naprawdę. - Snape poważnie skinął głową i twarz Jamesa rozpromienił uśmiech.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału drugiego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	3. Małżonkowie są nieznośni

_**oryginał: **__My Very Own Potter__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Rameelia__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Rozdział trzeci

Małżonkowie są nieznośni

* * *

Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Żeby Zostać Jej Mężem, przewrócił jajka na patelni i dalej rozprawiał o niekompetentnych urzędnikach Ministerstwa. Jego przemowa powoli, lecz nieubłaganie, dążyła do momentu kulminacyjnego i bardzo stanowczego oświadczenia o zajmowaniu strony Snape'a. Ginny z roztargnieniem szorowała czysty talerz, który już wcześniej został umyty i wytarty.

- Oddawaj, James!

Przenikliwy krzyk Ala był dla niej mile widzianym pretekstem. Odłożyła pokryty pianą talerz do zlewu i odwróciła się w samą porę, aby ujrzeć wbiegającego do kuchni Jamesa, któremu Al praktycznie deptał po piętach.

- Cokolwiek to jest, Jamesie, oddaj to Alowi - odezwał się wciąż zwrócony twarzą do kuchenki Harry.

- Czemu? - spytał bezczelnie starszy chłopiec, tanecznym krokiem uskakując przed młócącymi powietrze rękoma młodszego. W dłoni mocno trzymał niewielką kryształową kulę - w szkle zwijał się miniaturowy chiński ogniomiot oświetlający je czerwienią przy każdym płomiennym oddechu.

- Bo Charlie przysłał ją _mi_! - Al zrezygnował z pogoni za bratem i rozgniewany patrzył teraz na niego zza stołu.

- Nie moglibyście się raz czymś podzielić dla odmiany? - rzuciła Ginny, znacząco spoglądając na młodszego syna. - Nic się takiego nie stanie, jeśli pożyczysz ją bratu na chwilę.

Do oczu chłopca napłynęły niechciane łzy, kiedy zwrócił się do jedynej osoby, o której wiedział, że zawsze stanie po jego stronie.

- Tatusiu, powiedz mu, żeby mi ją oddał.

Zwycięski uśmiech Jamesa momentalnie skwaśniał.

- I tak tylko trzymasz ją na półce - mruknął starszy brat ze złością.

- James, oddaj mu ją. Nie będę się powtarzał. - Głos Harry'ego przepełniała stanowczość.

- Skoro Al się nią nie bawi, dlaczego James nie może? Albo mogliby uzgodnić zmiany. - Ginny zajęła stronę pierworodnego. Harry potrafił być zaskakująco niemiły dla ich najstarszego dziecka, gdy trzeba było położyć kres kłótniom między braćmi.

Mąż zerknął na nią.

- Ginny, nie mam na to czasu.

Zanim zdążyła otworzyć usta i cokolwiek dodać, James z trzaskiem położył pamiątkę na stole, krzycząc: "Dobra!", po czym wypadł z kuchni. Al natychmiast złapał swą własność, przytulił ją do piersi i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Może przez to, że Harry na wybuch starszego chłopca zareagował jedynie kręceniem głową, a może z powodu napięcia, jakie narastało między nimi przez ostatnie tygodnie, Ginny wymówiła słowa, których pożałowała, kiedy tylko rozbrzmiały:

- James też jest twoim synem, wiesz? Jak długo zamierzasz go zaniedbywać?

Mąż spojrzał na nią ostro, po czym spytał lodowatym tonem:

- Co to miało znaczyć?

Ginny wzdrygnęła się wewnętrznie, nie zamierzała jednak ustąpić. Harry był uparty, a ona kapryśna - doskonały przepis na ogłuszające kłótnie. Nie sprzeczali się o każdą głupotę; przypominało to raczej lawinę, która zaczynała się prawie niesłyszalnie, niepostrzeżenie, ale z biegiem dni nabierała niszczącej mocy.

Od momentu, gdy tylko Harry wspomniał, że Snape miałby się do nich wprowadzić - na stałe, jak uważał jej mąż - w Ginny zaczęło się po cichu gotować. Jakkolwiek nie miała Snape'owi osobiście nic do zarzucenia, ponieważ nauczyciel nigdy nie zachowywał się wobec niej z otwartą wrogością w szkole, nie była gotowa przygarnąć i opiekować się dorosłym mężczyzną, który równie dobrze sam mógł się sobą zajmować. Odczuwała to w pewnym sensie jakby prywatność jej rodziny miała zostać pogwałcona.

Ginny skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i odparła z błyskiem w oczach:

- Dokładnie to, co powiedziałam. Ignorujesz Jamesa.

Harry skopiował jej postawę, kompletnie zapomniawszy o śniadaniu na kuchence. Choć jego poza wyrażała z trudem powstrzymywaną złość, głos miał śmiertelnie spokojny, gdy się odezwał.

- Twierdzisz, że nie troszczę się o moje dzieci?

Jego zimny ton wcale nie ugasił gniewu Ginny. Okazała niesłychaną powściągliwość, powstrzymując się od krzyku, jej głos jednak wzrósł o parę oktaw.

- Tak to właśnie wygląda! Ile czasu minęło, odkąd Snape się ocknął? Dwa tygodnie? Trzy? Odwiedzasz go codziennie i ani razu, _ani razu!_, nie zabrałeś ze sobą Jamesa ani Lily.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Nigdy nie okazali, że chcieliby pójść ze mną.

- A pytałeś ich? Jamesa? Albo Lily? No? Pytałeś?

Wyglądał na lekko zdumionego.

- Gdyby chcieli...

Z groźną miną podeszła o krok i dźgnęła go palcem w pierś.

- I to jest twój problem! Gdybyś więcej czasu spędzał w domu z rodziną niż z jakimś obcym w szpitalu, doskonale wiedziałbyś, czego twoje dzieci chcą i potrzebują!

Sama słyszała, że to, co powiedziała, brzmiało irracjonalnie. Miała jednak wrażenie, jakby wszystkie jej obawy o niebezpieczeństwa związane z pracą Harry'ego, nagłe przebudzenie się Snape'a, James, Al, jej własne poczucie uwięzienia narastające w niej, odkąd zerwała z zawodowym quidditchem, wszystkie te rzeczy, które trzymała w ukryciu, wyrzuciła z siebie w owym jednym bardzo mglistym zdaniu. Chciała nawrzeszczeć na Harry'ego, że bardziej przejmuje się Snape'em niż własną żoną i dziećmi, chciała wypłakać sobie oczy, chciała zacząć okładać męża pięściami i chciała, aby Harry obiecał, że przestanie być samolubnym palantem.

Jej mąż przez kilka sekund stał w milczeniu, lecz jego wściekła mina dostatecznie jasno wyrażała jego poglądy odnośnie tej kwestii. Potem, nadal bez słowa, odwrócił się na pięcie i wymaszerował z kuchni. Ginny pragnęła pobiec za nim i zażądać, aby nie wychodził ot tak, ale jej stopy zdawały się wrastać w podłogę.

- Tatusiu, co się stało? - z korytarza dobiegł ją głos zaspanej Lily.

- Nic, słoneczko. Idź po swoich braci i powiedz im, że śniadanie gotowe. - Nic w tonie Harry'ego nie zdradzało jego paskudnego nastroju.

- Idziesz gdzieś, tatusiu?

- Muszę się tylko przespacerować. Idź, Lily, bo jajka wystygną.

"Spacer" Harry'ego trwał cały ranek i Ginny była wdzięczna, że mąż jej unika - nie przeżyłaby kolejnej konfrontacji bez załamania się. Po śniadaniu oświadczyła raczej przygnębionym dzieciom, że dom wymaga gruntownego sprzątania. Nie trzeba chyba mówić, że żadne z nich nie paliło się do pracy; w końcu, gdy James uderzył Ala szufelką w głowę po raz piąty z rzędu, Ginny wygoniła całą trójkę do ogrodu.

Czuła osobliwą potrzebę zajęcia się czymś. Najważniejsze było, żeby się ruszała, inaczej bowiem mogłoby się stać coś okropnego. Starła kurz z wszystkich mebli we wszystkich pokojach, wypolerowała wszystkie szklane powierzchnie i lustra. Później przyszedł czas na podłogi i dywany oraz wyrzucenie starych, nieużywanych lub niepotrzebnych przedmiotów, które przez lata zostały poukrywane w najdziwniejszych możliwych miejscach.

W którymś momencie zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że płacze. Wściekle otarła łzy i ze zdwojoną energią zaatakowała szczególnie brudny fragment podłogi. Metodycznie posuwała się od parteru aż po sam strych; kiedy zjawił się przy niej Harry, siedziała pomiędzy zakurzonymi kartonami.

- Wybieram się do Świętego Mungo po profesora - powiedział spokojnie.

Ginny nie spojrzała na niego.

- Kiedy wrócisz?

- Za kilka godzin, jak sądzę.

Otępiale skinęła głową. Harry zawahał się przy drzwiach, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, potem jednak Ginny usłyszała oddalające się schodami kroki, podekscytowany głos Ala, znowu kroki i wreszcie - ciszę.

Przez następną mniej więcej godzinę nie ruszyła się z miejsca; siedziała na podłodze i rozmyślała nad poranną sprzeczką. Chociaż bardzo starała się o nich zapomnieć, fałszywe oskarżenia, jakie rzuciła mężowi w twarz, wciąż dźwięczały jej w głowie. Harry'ego głęboko zraniły jej słowa, co w jakiś sposób sprawiło, że czuła się znacznie gorzej, niż przez samego jego przewiny, na które tak bardzo pragnęła otworzyć mu oczy.

Westchnęła. Poślubiła mężczyznę w kompleksem wybawcy. Jeśli zaś miała być z sobą uczciwa, musiała przyznać, że on naprawdę nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Znamię pogromcy Voldemorta zakorzeniło w nim poczucie obowiązku. Zachęcany i zmuszany przez Dumbledore'a, Harry najpewniej w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że wziął to na siebie bez jednego pytania i teraz, dwadzieścia lat później, nic już nie można było na to poradzić.

Podjąwszy wreszcie decyzję, Ginny wstała. Dalsze rozpamiętywanie nie przyniesie jej niczego dobrego, skoro zaś Harry uznał, że Snape powinien z nimi mieszkać, równie dobrze mogła postarać się serdecznie go przyjąć.

Cztery różne książki kucharskie, parę konsultacji z Molly za pośrednictwem Sieci Fiuu i pół godziny później miała w toku przygotowania do sprawiającej przyzwoite wrażenie trzydaniowej kolacji. Zazwyczaj pozwalała Harry'emu przygotowywać posiłki - wydawał się to robić z przyjemnością, ona sama zaś nigdy szczególnie nie przepadała za sztuką kulinarną.

- Teraz ziemniaki, mamusiu? - Lily uniosła miskę.

- Nie, najpierw marchewka - odparła Ginny po skonfrontowaniu się z kartką papieru. - Dłużej się gotuje.

Z pomocą córki kolację wkrótce miała gotową. Dziewczynka wyszła z kuchni, aby podzielić się z lalkami swymi nowo nabytymi zdolnościami w dziedzinie gotowania. Ginny wyłączyła kuchenkę, wyjęła talerze i sztućce, a następnie zaczęła nakrywać do stołu.

To bardziej radosny okrzyk Ala niż dźwięk otwieranych drzwi frontowych poinformowały ją o przybyszach. Stłumiony głos Snape'a wymienił z dziećmi kilka komentarzy. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, Ginny wyszła na korytarz.

- Co was zatrzymało? Kolacja gotowa.

Wytarła dłonie w fartuch, boleśnie świadoma spoczywających na niej spojrzeń Snape'a i Harry'ego.

Snape wyglądał równie okropnie, jak gdy był nieprzytomny. Jego zapadnięte policzki i śmiertelnie blada karnacja przywodziły na myśl kościotrupa. Gdyby jej matka zobaczyła, jak bardzo profesor jest chudy, bez cienia wątpliwości wpychałaby w niego jedzenie od świtu do zmierzchu. Może dobrze byłoby zaprosić mamę na kolację albo coś w tym rodzaju... przy okazji mogłaby z nią porozmawiać też o Harrym.

- Witam, profesorze Snape. - Wybrała neutralne powitanie.

- Pani Potter. - Były nauczyciel uprzejmie skłonił głowę. - I proszę mnie nazywać Severusem. Pani szkolne czasy dawno minęły.

- Trudno wyzbyć się starych zwyczajów.

- Gotowałaś, Ginny?

Najwyraźniej jej mąż odzyskał przynajmniej nieco dobrego humoru, skoro rzucił takie pytanie.

- Tak, Harry, potrafię gotować - odparła cierpko.

Pan domu wygłosił kolejny komentarz; kiedy po raz kolejny nierozsądna część jej osobowości obejmowała nad nią władzę, Ginny nie wiedziała, czy powinna być bardziej urażona jego niedowierzaniem w jej zdolności do przygotowania jadalnego posiłku, czy faktem, że ich poranna kłótnia wydawała się nie pozostawiać na Harrym żadnych trwałych efektów.

Kolacja przebiegła mniej więcej bez problemu. Ku zaskoczeniu Ginny profesor zachowywał się, cóż, w ogóle nie jak nauczyciel. Gdy Al i Lily bezwstydnie błagali go o powieszenie łyżki w nosie, on rzeczywiście to zrobił, udając, że jest ku temu wielce niechętny.

Harry został z nią po kolacji wyłącznie po to, aby poinformować ją, że za pół godziny będą mieli następnych gości.

Opiekowanie się trójką dzieci nauczyło Ginny wielu rzeczy. Zwracanie uwagi na kilka spraw na raz było jedną z nich, gdy więc ich goście się zjawili i gdy gwar rozmów stopniowo wypełniał pokój, zdołała równocześnie gawędzić z Hermioną, rzucać komentarze tu i tam oraz obserwować Snape'a kątem oka.

Choć będące cechą rozpoznawczą profesora skrzywione usta przez cały czas nie zmieniały wyrazu, wydawały się w nim trwać bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż faktycznego niezadowolenia. W ciągu tych krótkich tygodni od kiedy widziała Snape'a po raz ostatni, jeszcze w śpiączce, do teraz, gdy siedział w jej salonie z Alem na kolanach, zaszła w nim jakaś tak głęboka zmiana, że trudno było określić, na czym właściwie polegała. Ginny mogła być pewna jedynie tego, że jego zachowanie zdecydowanie złagodniało, zaś w ostrych rysach brakowało zwykłej goryczy.

Rozległ się dzwonek u drzwi i Harry skoczył na równe nogi. Kiedy ją mijał, Ginny poczuła lekki i trochę niepewny dotyk na ramieniu. Spojrzała w górę, lecz jej mąż już znikł w korytarzu.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Może sprawy mimo wszystko dobrze się ułożą.

**xXxXx**

Słońce dopiero co wstało i wielkie, podobne do chmur masy mgły przetaczały się przez łąki, przez żywopłot wsączając się do ogrodu.

Ginny odwróciła wzrok od okna, aby skupić go na dwóch parujących kubkach, które stały przed nią. Ostrożnie umieściła je na tacy, usiłując nie ulać z nich ani kropli. Już miała wychodzić z kuchni, gdy niepewnym krokiem wszedł do niej James, na wpół śpiący, ale z miną wyrażającą czyste szczęście na twarzy.

- Dobry - ziewnął.

- Dobry. Wcześnie wstałeś.

Wzruszył ramionami, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko i zadeklarował:

- Dziadek Ala jest teraz też moim dziadkiem.

Mimo że jej brwi ze zdumienia wystrzeliły w górę, odparła zwyczajnie:

- To wspaniale, kochanie. Będę na dworze.

Snape nadal siedział tam, gdzie zobaczyła go przez kuchenne okno. Podeszła do ławki.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze. Dzisiaj chyba wszyscy wcześnie wstali.

- Zdaje się, że tak.

- Herbaty? - zaproponowała. - Poranki potrafią być tu chłodne.

- Bardzo to życzliwe z pani strony, pani Potter.

Snape wziął kubek i ponownie zwrócił spojrzenie na ogród. Roztaczał wokół siebie atmosferę zdecydowanie zniechęcającą do bliższego kontaktu, jednak Ginny - sama nie wiedząc właściwie dlaczego - czuła się w obowiązku porozmawiać z nim.

- Ma pan coś przeciwko temu, żebym tu usiadła?

- Proszę bardzo.

Rozgościła się na ławce z własnym kubkiem herbaty w dłoni. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy powinna dopytywać się, jak Snape wydostał się z domu, jeśli nikt go nie lewitował, ale, ku jej zaskoczeniu, to profesor pierwszy przerwał ciszę.

- Obawiam się, że wyszła pani za cymbała, pani Potter.

Ginny zerknęła na niego pytająco, on jednak ciągnął ze wzrokiem utkwionym w dali:

- Wydaje mu się, że ma wobec mnie dług. Potrafi pani sobie wyobrazić powód, pani Potter?

Zachichotał niskim głosem i było to nawet bardziej zaskakujące niż jego gawędziarski ton. Ginny nie odpowiedziała - miała wrażenie, że pytanie było retoryczne.

- Ponieważ uważa, że uratowałem mu życie, cytując: tyle razy, że stracił rachubę.

Jego drwina lekko zbiła ją z tropu.

- Przecież tak właśnie było, nieprawdaż? - zauważyła rozsądnie.

- Pani Potter - rzekł Snape powoli, spoglądając na nią - o ilu wspomnieniach, które obejrzał, Harry pani opowiedział?

- Powiedział mi wszystko - odparła otwarcie.

Parsknął i odwrócił się.

- Musi więc pani wiedzieć, że nie uratowałem mu życia. Ja je zniszczyłem. - Zamilkł na chwilę, po czym ciągnął głosem przepełnionym nienawiścią do siebie: - Zakradaniem się i szpiegowaniem Dumbledore'a w nadziei, że zaskarbię sobie łaskę Czarnego Pana. Mimo że nie usłyszałem całej przepowiedni, nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak uradowany. Posiadałem informację, która mogła zapobiec upadkowi Czarnego Pana. Nie ma pani najbledszego pojęcia, pani Potter, co taka wiedza oznacza dla śmierciożercy. Pochlebczej, służalczej kanalii, jaką jest śmierciożerca.

Snape dalej poniżał się z prawie nienawistną przyjemnością; kiedy go słuchała, Ginny zaczęło świtać, że on prawdopodobnie nie mógł znieść uprzejmości innych, ponieważ uważał się za jej niegodnego. Żarliwa troska Harry'ego o dobro profesora nieumyślnie uderzyła w bardzo, bardzo czuły punkt.

- Co się stało, to się nie odstanie, profesorze. Nie ma sensu użalać się nad sobą - powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. - Pan uratował życie Harry'emu, on uratował pańskie. Czemu by tego tak nie zostawić?

Bezpośrednie, pozbawione delikatności podejście zawsze działało na facetów, którzy lubili pławić się w przygnębieniu zrodzonym z narzuconego sobie przez siebie samego poczucia winy, a jednocześnie nie lubili, żeby ich żałować. Podziękowała swej intuicji, kiedy Snape zerknął na nią z ukosa; udręczony wyraz jego twarzy powoli ustępował miejsca czemuś w rodzaju rozbawienia.

- Być może pan Potter nie jest jednak aż takim cymbałem - uznał, wpatrując się jej w oczy. - Skoro miał na tyle rozumu, aby... ach, o wilku mowa.

Ginny podążyła za jego wzrokiem w kierunku domu i zobaczyła zbliżającego się do nich Harry'ego.

- Czy panu się to podoba, czy nie, profesorze, utknął pan z pana Potterem, który zamierza się panem opiekować - podsumowała.

Snape znowu roześmiał się tym swoim niskim, gardłowym chichotem.

- Mój własny Potter, w rzeczy samej. - Potem dodał głośniej, żeby Harry też mógł usłyszeć: - Doprawdy, nie ma szans, żeby się ciebie pozbyć, czyż nie, chłopcze?

Harry z zakłopotaniem wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i, podszedłszy do ławki, nachylił się i pocałował swą uśmiechniętą żonę.

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	4. Długo i szczęśliwie

_**oryginał: **__My Very Own Potter__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Rameelia__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Rozdział czwarty

Długo i szczęśliwie

* * *

"Magik" zrobił wielkie przedstawienie, kiedy produkował sznur pereł, jedwabną serwetkę i na koniec - na co żeńska część publiczności zareagowała ostrym wciągnięciem powietrza - rubinową różę.

Snape zastanawiał się dla zabicia czasu, ile jeszcze sztuczek ten klaun ma w rękawie. A był to obszerny rękaw, w rzeczy samej. Z myślą o dzieciach, które jak urzeczone obserwowały błazeństwa iluzjonisty, powstrzymał się jednak od wygłoszenia zjadliwego komentarza.

Następnie artysta przystąpił do produkowania królewskiego kwiecia dla wszystkich pań w pierwszym rzędzie, szczerząc zęby i kłaniając się z wyraźnie wysokim mniemaniem o sobie za każdym razem, gdy widownia wybuchała brawami. Snape uważał raczej, że jego napuszone zachowanie psuła nieco silna woń koni, utrzymująca się po poprzednim numerze.

- Przypomina ci Lockharta, co nie? - Siedzący za nim Harry nachylił się i szepnął mu to do ucha.

Snape prychnął potwierdzająco.

- Jak on to robi, dziadku? - Al zerknął na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Nie widzę różdżki.

- Bo on jej nie ma, głupku - rzucił James.

- Cicho, dzieci, on tu idzie - upomniała ich lekko zarumieniona Molly siedząca w pierwszym rzędzie.

Snape uznał to za odrobinę irytujące. Prawdę mówiąc, wszystkie wydarzenia towarzyskie i spędy miały u niego ranking od odrobię do nadzwyczaj irytujących. Wciąż jeszcze nie zdołał zmierzyć się z faktem, że pozwolił się namówić na udział w tej śmiesznej imprezie Harry'emu... oraz wszystkim Potterom i Weasleyom, którzy obecnie go otaczali.

Prawie miesiąc od zamieszkania z Potterami jego życie nadal sprawiało wrażenie snu - lub koszmaru, gdy James i Al zaczynali kłócić się o jakieś nonsensy lub Ginny doprowadzała się do słusznego żona-daje-burę-mężowi rozgorączkowania.

Na szczęście zawsze była Molly, tudzież równie przerażająca Hermiona Weasley, które mogły przemówić jej do rozumu. Z drugiej jednak strony Harry wybrał sobie Snape'a na powiernika małżeńskiej niedoli... i wykonawcę różnych okropnych rzeczy. Jak czytanie bajek małym zmorom, które Harry nazywał dziećmi; albo sporządzanie długiej listy kosztownych składników eliksirów, które miały być przechowywane w niewielkim laboratorium utworzonym dla niego w piwnicy; albo dawanie rozbudowanych porad odnośnie ziół na grządce sąsiadującej z magicznymi roślinami.

Może mógłby się przyzwyczaić do koszmarów.

Wbrew sobie Snape uśmiechnął się lekko, bezmyślnie przyglądając się, jak magik Bóg wie skąd skombinował cały pęk wspaniałych róż i z nadęciem wręczył je Molly.

- Jak on to zrobił? - szepnęła Lily w tej samej chwili, kiedy namiot zatrząsł się od nagłej burzy oklasków i pełnego uznania śmiechu zgromadzonego tłumu.

Zęby magika błysnęły, gdy uśmiechnął się do Lily i mrugnął jasnoniebieskim okiem, w którym zamigotała iskierka odbitego światła reflektorów.

- Magia, panienko.

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


End file.
